A honeymoon to remember
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: It's Jax Teller's honeymoon, and it's not exactly going as planned. Leading lady can be you! Short and sweet.


**This is just a light dabble of what it could be like on the wedding night of Jax Teller. I did this out of boredom, but I am considering on continuing it. There are a lot of serious Soa fanfics out there, and I just wanted to do a light one. I'm always up for suggestions for the next chapter! Pm me or leave a review. I hope you enjoy!**

Okay, this is the three hundredth and forty-fifth time I looked at my gold wedding band, and every single time I did, a huge smile makes its way to my face. My eyes moved from my hand to the rearview mirror. It was wierd not seeing Abel and my little Savannah in the backseat. Yeah, Jax and I both had kids from different relationships, but we loved them as our own. I didn't have just one child anymore. I had two. Two beautiful ones that make it impossible to be away from. Life couldn't get any better for me right now. My smile stretched even further on my face.

I felt those incredible blue eyes land on me.

"Why the big smile?"

"It's everything, really. I just can't believe I'm finally your wife."

He removed one hand off the steering wheel, and took my hand in his. He pulled it slightly.

"Come here."

I'm telling you ladies, that voice alone can make panties drop. His voice was rough, making my heart skip a beat, or a few. Anytime he gave me any kind of command, I would be more than happy to oblige. That is what kind of hold this man had on me. It scares the shit out of me at times, but I don't question it.

I shifted off my seat and slid closer to him. He draped his arm around me and his insanely soft lips met mine.

His tongue traced my bottom lip until I let him in. We groaned in unison and when he pulled away, he caused me to whimper like a pathetic dog in heat.

"Mmm why did you stop?"

"I gotta keep my eyes on the road. If we kept going, we would've ended up in a ditch."

"Tease."

I moved back into my seat, and he laughed.

"Be honest, was today everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your parents weren't there. And I know how much you miss them, even though you pretend you don't."

"I do miss them. But if they can't accept that I married you, then that's their problem."

"What did I ever do to them?"

"It's cuz you corrupted me with sex, violence, and more sex."

"I don't think it's that."

"Okay then, what is it?'

"I think it's because they walked in on us on your sixteenth birthday.. in their bed. One thing you're not is quiet in bed."

I sat up straight in the passenger seat, and hit him hard in the arm, not believing we were actually on this subject.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You constantly wake up Abel. I'm surprised it doesn't wake Savannah, and half of Charming."

" You kidding? That girl can sleep through a rock concert. "

My whole body was facing him, and I pointed at him.

Hey, and I have gotten better."

"If you call biting your lip so hard, its starts bleeding uncontrollably, then sure."

This whole conversation made my face turn such a deep shade of red. Does he blame me? He knows just the way to push a woman over the edge and make her body ache deliciously after. I felt that all too familiar heat rushed through my inner core. I closed my legs tightly together and quickly decided to change the subject, and I needed to change it I didn't, I would be shredding his clothes to pieces and have my way with him, not giving a shit if he was driving or not.

"How much further to this lake house? It feels like we have been driving forever. "

"About sixty miles."

As soon as he said that, we heard a loud pop under the hood, and smoke started coming out. Or steam. I'm not a woman who knows cars.

"Shit."

Jax stopped the car, and lifted the hood, releasing more smoke, or steam. I leaned out the window.

"Can you fix it?"

"No. I told half sac to replace this piece before we left."

"I can call a tow truck."

He nodded and I got out my phone from the glove department. No Fucking service.

"No service."

Jax closed the hood and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Same."

He let out a loud sigh.

"This is not how I imagined this night to go at all."

"Should we walk?"

"You kidding? Do you know how far sixty miles is?"

"It was just a suggestion."

I climbed in the backseat of the car, and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?"

I took my hair out of its fancy bun, and let my hair fall past its shoulders. I moved my hands to the back of my dress and unzipped it.

He instinctively bit his lip, already know the answer to his rhetorical question.

" I'm waiting to consummate my marriage."


End file.
